Blood Lust
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: Jasper: The mysterious one whose inner feelings are never known, and Bella, the ever-so-delicate-mortal. What would happen if he lost his control with her?


Blood Lust - 

Jasper lay on the sodden earth beside Bella, the smell of her blood burning his nose. He would ignore it; bypass the stinging in his throat that the amazing smell caused. All he wanted was to reach out and touch her delicate, soft skin under his marble fingertips. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go, to love her until the end of time itself. He knew he could not for the fact that Edward was the one that was truly hers, never would it be him.

"Jasper?" She whispered her voice strained by some force that he was unaware of.

He edged closer and placed a finger upon her soft, human cheek. He had to bite his stone lip to keep himself from draining her. The blood was so sweet, rippling through her veins and round her body. It would be so easy to manipulate her and drain the delicious liquid.

"What's troubling you?" He asked her gently, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"You seem pained." She replied solemnly. "I don't want to you to hurt, Jasper." Her eyes were almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine, Bella." He lied. She may not want him to hurt, but he did not want to hurt her and resisting doing so was proving to be difficult. If he was still human, he would be sweating from the pressure it put him under. Then again, if he was still human, he wouldn't have to worry about wanting to feed from her. He would not need to, he could just take her and prove to her how much he loved her without worrying about breaking every bone in her delicate, mortal body.

She gave him a once over look. "You're lying to me, Jasper Hale." She said whilst her brow furrowed.

Jasper closed his eyes and sat up abruptly. "Yes, I am." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly stopped her, "I love you, Bella Swan. And it pains me to know that you love another, to know that you love Edward." He rushed through the sentence, hoping that if he said the last six words fast that they would hurt him less.

"Jasper ... I am –"

"I know, you have been with Edward a long time and that I suddenly saying this out of the blue will make things uncomfortable for you –"

"Jasper, listen to me!" She snapped, silencing him immediately, "I have a big heart. Lets just say that it has enough room within it to love two, brilliant men." She whispered, placing her hand over his stone cold one.

Jasper swallowed hard, trying to quell the urge to drink from her. "Then I guess that my heart must be large, too, if I even have one."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course you have a heart, Jasper," She placed her hand on his chest. "It is in here, and working enough for it to love."

'_But has stopped well enough for me to be dead.' _He thought cynically.

A gentle breeze suddenly rippled through the air around them, disturbing the scent atoms coming from Bella's body. It suddenly hit him as to just how close she was, his jaw beginning to ache from holding it so firmly shut. All it wanted to do was open wide and drink the sweet liquor within Bella's body. He was almost shivering with desire.

Whilst he had been restraining himself, Bella had been edging closer and closer to him, now only leaving millimetres between the pairs lips. "Kiss me, Jasper." She demanded, her own lips parted and her breathing becoming deep and heavy with anticipation.

He closed his eyes and seemingly pushed away the temptation of her scent, then placed his lips upon hers. Her mouth tasted almost as sweet as her blood smelt. The kiss was on fire, burning his mouth with sensual desire. He shivered as her warm, living hands ran under his shirt to caress his cold, dead stomach.

She pulled his shirt over his head before tracing every one of the scars upon his chest with erotic fascination. She pushed him over onto his back, and then straddled his body, letting her tongue trace his scars.

Jasper groaned, taking in a sharp inhale of breath, Bella's perfume now assaulting his nose. "You smell so – good." He whispered in pleasure.

"Pardon?" She whispered in a tone that almost matched his.

"... You're so good." He gasped again after quickly searching his mind for something appropriate to change his slip-up to.

She seemed to accept this answer and continued to kiss his diamond skin, moving her lips lower and lower. Her hands ran themselves over the tops of his thighs numerous times before coming to settle on his groin.

Jasper bit onto his lip hard as she began to massage the hardness within his trousers.

The button and flies of his trousers were hastily undone and then his lower attire was slid from him and thrown into a crumpled heap beside them.

'_I had no idea she would be like this.' _Jasper thought to himself, _'in fact, I bet that she had no idea, either.' _He mused for only a second before she wrapped her lips around his length.

The fire within their kiss was nothing compared to this fire.

Jasper encountered many failed attempts to hold back his sounds of desire as her lips ran over him, again and again, causing him to twitch with pleasure. Her breath was hot upon him as she moaned along with him, intensifying the experience. His fist grasped at the ground with such force that he ripped out some grass upon that side of him.

Her tempo increased as her tongue played havoc with Jasper.

He came into her mouth before letting out one final sigh of content. He gazed at Bella with strangely blurry vision to see her wiping the back of her hand over mouth. He continued to lie upon his back, taking deep and shaky breaths. Although he no longer needed to breathe, his dead lungs were suddenly craving oxygen.

"That good, was it?" Bella asked him, sounding mildly satisfied, as always.

Jasper nodded. "Yes." His vision finally focused just as he turned to look her in the face. "You certainly deserve a 'reward' for that."

Before she could argue, he had pushed her down onto the sodden ground and stripped her completely.

Bella gasped in a mixture of shock and pleasure. "That was..."

"Surprisingly fast?" Jasper inquired.

She just nodded, her breathing coming rapid.

Jasper's smile was wicked as his hands ventured up her thighs. He checked her facial expression before pushing his fingers within her and hearing her gasp in discomfort as she broke.

"I'm sorry, Bella," He mouthed as he withdrew the fingers from within her. The scent of blood from newly broken skin filled his nostrils and the urge to drink from her was returning. He bit it back once again before placing his mouth over her groin, his tongue slowly circling her labia minora before caressing her clitoris.

Her moans of ecstasy were causing Jasper to harden again, more and more as the moans erupting from her intensified.

"Jasper..." She gasped in bliss.

He stopped his original task and then positioned himself to penetrate her.

She gasped again as he did so, but this time, there was no pain within this gasp.

As he thrust into her she only released shrieks of pleasure.

Rain began to fall, making the floor beneath them slimy and Bella's scent intensify as the droplets splashed upon her naked skin.

Jasper was beginning to lose control, the scent of Bella was overwhelming, the floor was becoming more and more unstable the harder it rained and the pleasure was intensifying to a point where control for either of any person would have diminished. His body naturally slumped forward as his pace quickened. Her aroma was now battering his nostrils with its intensity.

He lost it.

His mouth opened wide, his teeth gleaming like deadly weapons. Leaning closer still, he buried his teeth into her neck. The pleasure for him intensified by many times and he lost complete control. He drank heavily and continued to pump into her. It was all so sweet, he could hardly contain the groans of desire that were erupting from deep within his chest as he devoured the beautiful tasting liquid.

Finally, nothing would come from her neck and Jasper stopped. Horror struck him as he looked down at her limp body. Her lips were blue and her eyes were glazed. She was dead, and Jasper knew he had killed her. Completely drained her of her blood, and enjoyed every second of doing it. Her voice had faded a long time before he was able to stop, but he hadn't noticed because he had been wrapped up in his own little world of pleasure.

He lifted her in his arms, staring down at her wide, staring eyes. "Bella..." He mouthed completely silently. What had he done?

In disgust, he threw her naked body to the floor and ran, ran far into the forest. He collapsed at a small lake where he stared in to see his reflection, his eyes burning crimson from newly feeding off of a human. At that moment in time, he wished that the myths were true about vampires not having a reflection; he wouldn't have to stare into a face of a monster.

He punched the watery version of him and curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees and screaming in anguish for what felt like days.

"_I came up with this idea whilst reading 'The Twilight Saga' again and remembered the part where they explain that Jasper has more problem than the others containing his lust for human blood and I decided that I could write a FanFic using that as my main theme, and this is the finished result. I do hope that you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is accepted with open arms but I would appreciate it if you could leave a name, even if you are an Anonymous reviewer. Thank you very much. __" _


End file.
